


A Dragon Reborn

by targaryenthot



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon Fix-It, my season nine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryenthot/pseuds/targaryenthot
Summary: After Jon Snow murdered Daenerys Targaryen Drogon took her body back to Essos and Kinvara. Once resurrected Daenerys tries to move on from Westeros, and Jon Snow, but a new formidable enemy grows in Westeros and drags her back into an even bigger battle for the living.





	1. Death and Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just being written to make the disastrous ending Daenerys received better and sort of as therapy for myself so I can move on so sorry if it’s shit lol
> 
> (i have changed the title, story was The House with the Red Door but that title no longer fit the story i was writing and needed to be changed!)

“You are my queen, now and always.” Jon Snow’s lips crashed into hers and for a brief moment Daenerys felt a wave of joy and relief wash over her. She allowed herself to lean into the kiss as began to lose herself in her love for the cold man once more and then she felt it. The cold steel ripped through her clothing and her skin before piercing her heart. Daenerys looked down at the dagger in her chest and then back to the man she loved in shock as she felt the cold slowly coming over her. She fell into his arms one last time and then the cold and the darkness took over. 

“You are my queen, now and always.” Jon’s voice echoed through the cold darkness Daenerys was trapped in. 

“You don’t want to wake the dragon, do you?” Viserys called out next. 

The two cold voices repeated their words over and over together and slowly more joined their song. 

“I freed my brother and you slaughtered a city.” Tyrion’s voice was the next to join in, cold and accusing. 

Bells began to sound softly as Varys’s voice rang out, “I did what had to be done.” 

Olenna Tyrell added her voice to the song next, “Be a dragon.” The old woman called out again and again and again. 

“What about the north?” cried Sansa Stark’s voice. 

“Dracarys.” Missandei’s small whisper is what finally broke Daenerys, she threw her ice cold hands over her ears and began to cry. 

“Stop! Be quiet!” she cried out as she held her hands closer and closer to her ears. “Please no more!” The voices only got louder and louder. The bells grew louder and faster in their rings as Daenerys continued to cry and scream. “Please.” she cried softly. 

Suddenly two dragons roared, the voices and the bells quieted and then they were there. Her two fallen children landed in front of her, Daenerys looked up at them before slowly uncovering her ears. “Viserion? Rhaegal?” 

The dragons offered no response. Daenerys rose from her spot on the darkness and approached the dragons. She held her hand out to Viserion who was the closer of the two. Right before her hand touched the dragon she heard Missandei’s soft whisper one final time, “dracarys.” 

Suddenly both dragons roared at their mother and then she was burning. All Daenerys could feel was the pain, the burning overtook all of her senses as her hair and flesh burned away ever so slowly. Daenerys thought the pain would never end, “surely this must be hell” she thought to herself. But then as suddenly as it had started the pain stopped. 

Slowly, Daenerys opened her eyes and saw the red priestess standing over her, staring down at her as small beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and small tears fell from her eyes. “Kinvara?”


	2. Loss and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this while extremely exhausted and running on like no sleep so I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors :)

Daenerys stared up at the woman, confused and in shock, “why are you in Westeros? Where is Jon?” the name sent a sharp pain through her heart but she wasn’t sure why. 

“We are not in Westeros my queen. We are in Essos, Drogon brought your lifeless body to me. The Lord of Light helped me to bring you back Daenerys Targaryen.” Kinvara told her as she wiped her face clean. 

Suddenly everything came rushing back to her, “he killed me, I wanted to rule with him and he killed me.” she whispered to herself. “Kinvara,” she sat up and turned to look at the woman as she spoke her name, “I.. Jon and I.. My baby, Kinvara I was pregnant. My baby was alive and I felt her right before I died but now I can’t feel her at all. What happened to my baby?” 

A deep frown settled over the priestess’s face as she hurried over to Daenerys. Kinvara gently placed her hands on Daenerys’s lower stomach and closed her eyes, searching for any little hope and joy she could give to her queen but she felt nothing. “My queen, there is no baby in you. Your womb is empty.” she spoke her words softly as she looked up to stare into the deep purple eyes that were filled with so much loss and sorrow already. 

“Empty? How? I was pregnant Kinvara, I’m sure of it. I didn’t bleed and I could feel my baby moving inside of me.” 

“I’m so sorry Your Grace. The Lord of Light will bless you with children though, your womb is alive once more. The curse the witch put on you is no longer, you died so you could live Daenerys.” Kinvara wiped Daenerys’s tears away gently. “Are you ready to rule your people once more or do you need some time to heal from this before they learn that you are back?” 

Daenerys looked to the woman and realized that she could trust her but then again she also thought she could trust Jon Snow and he put a knife through her heart. “I just need a day or so, please.”

“As you wish my queen, but might I make one small suggestion?” Kinvara asked as she rose from her place in front of the queen. Daenerys nodded in response to the question. “If you have the strength to do so then call Daario Naharis to you. Let him see you and tell him what happened, he has been loyal and faithful to you, he’ll help you through these painful times.” She gave Daenerys a small, knowing smile that hid the rest of what she wished to say before she turned and left the room. 

Daenerys stood slowly and began to walk slowly around the room. The marble floor was cool against her naked feet which provided a small amount of relief from the overwhelming heat that was burning through her body. Daenerys made her way through the room slowly and let the memories of all that had happened here wash over her but her thoughts kept going back to him, to Jon Snow, to their baby and how he had killed both of them. The heat coursing through her body and over her skin rose steadily as she thought about him and the loss of yet another child she would never know until it became too much. Daenerys screamed out in pain and frustration before she ran to the balcony, not caring that she was fully nude she threw one of the doors open and made her way out into the night air. 

The tears began to form in her eyes as the cool air rushed over her body slowly cooling her down. “My babies, my poor babies. The all deserved so much better.” she mumbled softly to herself as she slid down the wall and sat with her head leaning on her knees. “I couldn’t protect them. They deserved to live full and happily lives but I couldn’t give that to them.” she whispered as she began to cry. Daenerys cried for hours, not just for her children but for everyone else she had lost as well; all of the unsullied and dothraki that died fighting for her, her mother she never knew, Jorah, and Missandei. She cried because she would never see Grey Worm or any of her people that still lived in Westeros. A small part of her cried for Jon Snow as well, the man she had loved and trusted, the man who had given her a child only to steal her away without even knowing. 

Once her tears ran dry and she was barely able to keep her eyes open Daenerys rose and walked back into her room shutting the door to the balcony behind her. She grabbed one of the soft silk blankets off of the bed and wrapped it around her small frame before making her way to the door. Daenerys took a deep breath and opened the door, she was a little surprised to see two unsullied standing outside but she didn’t question it instead she simply asked them to send for Daario Naharis before closing the door once more and making her way back to her bed. 

Daenerys was nearly asleep when she heard the door open and shut followed by the sound of his boots clicking softly on the floor as he made his way to her bed. “Dany? Is it truly you?” he asked as he stared down at her. She said nothing in response as she turned to face him, she looked up at him and felt like she was going to cry once more. 

“Lay with me and hold me, I won’t make it through the night if I’m on my own.” she whispered softly as tears began to fall from her eyes. Daario said nothing as he quickly stripped off his clothes and laid next to Daenerys, unsure of what to do next he looked to her. She said nothing as she moved herself closer to him and laid her head on his chest before covering him with the blankets. She was no longer able to hold back her pain as she began to cry. They spent the night like this, her crying and him silently holding and comforting her, until they both could no longer stay awake. 

The next morning Daenerys woke to the sun on her back and Daario gently playing with her hair. She held herself closer to him, finding comfort in his body on hers. Neither of them said anything as they laid there, both of them enjoying the touch of the other. 

“Daenerys,” Daario began gently as he continued to twirl various strands of her hair around his fingers, “I’m here to listen whenever you’re ready to talk about what happened. I know it must have been bad if it made the strongest person I know, the strongest queen I know, cry so much and need my comfort. I won’t force you to talk but I just want you to know I’m here.” 

Daenerys felt a tiny bit of the weight fall from her shoulders and her heart as he spoke. “I’ll tell you soon, I promise. Just please let us enjoy this for a little while longer.” she said quietly before kissing his chest softly. “I want to rest for a little while longer.” 

“As you wish Dany. We can stay here and enjoy this for as long as you want, no one has to know yet.”


	3. Wounds and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried a little while writing this one. i don’t know if it’s because i’m just overly emotional but i want to say sorry if it makes you emotional too, just in case. enjoy :)

Daenerys had fallen back to sleep after Daario had reassured her they could keep this time to themselves but he couldn’t, not with knowing how sad she was and her words from the night before haunted him every time he closed his eyes. I won’t make it through the night on my own, he had heard those words and saw the pain in her eyes and he knew it was true. Dany was broken right now and he was going to do whatever he could to help her get better, whatever she asked of him he would do. 

Daario watched as the small woman, who now looked so fragile to him, rolled away from him and onto her back and then he saw it. The barely healing knife wound directly under her heart, his eyes widened in horror as the possibilities of what could have happened to her rushed through his mind. This must be what did it, this is what broke this strong little woman after everything she’s been through, this one wound did it. 

He slowly raised his hand and lightly traced his finger tip over the wound, Daenerys’s eyes immediately snapped open as she hissed in pain. Quickly Daario pulled his hand away and stared at her gently, “I’m sorry, are you alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you Dany.” 

“It hurts so much Daario.” she cried softly. “Send someone to find Kinvara please.” Daario could see the pain etched in her beautiful features so he rose and went to send the unsullied standing guard outside to collect the red priestess. 

Daenerys sat up, holding her hand to the wound and hissing in pain as tears fell from her eyes. “This wound killed me.” she spoke knowing he was listening. “I was killed by a man that I thought loved me with his baby in my belly. He betrayed me, just like so many others did in Westeros. I helped them win a war against monsters and lost my child and Jorah to save them. Then I ended the reign of Cersei Lannister but I lost another child and Missandei doing that. And what did I get in return? A dagger through the heart, killed by my lover’s hand.” Daenerys looked to him as he walked back to the bed. “I was wrong to go, I should have stayed here. I should have stayed with you, the only man who’s ever truly cared for me.” she cried out in pain as a fiery burn ripped through her chest. “You and Jorah and Ser Barristan are the only good men I’ve ever known.” 

“Well then the men you met in Westeros must have been truly terrible if two disgraced knights and a sellsword are the good ones.” Daario jested halfheartedly. He sat back down next to the small woman and pulled her gently onto his lap, “I will protect you and care for you and comfort you for as long as you desire Dany. And even if you cast me aside I’ll do whatever it is you want me to.” he held her small hand in his and squeezed it gently before bringing it to his lips and kissing each of her knuckles softly. “I am yours Daenerys Targaryen, forever.” 

Before Daenerys could respond to his sweet words Kinvara swept into the room in a swirl of red carrying a small basket on her hip. “What is wrong my queen?” she asked formally but still gently. 

“The wound, it’s burning and anytime it is touched a fire rips through my heart and chest.” Daenerys responded, her eyes never leaving Daario’s face as she spoke. 

“Lie down, let me check your wound. I must make sure there is no rot.” Kinvara said hastily as she set her basket on the floor. Daenerys did not hesitate to comply and moved off of Daario’s lap to lie back down on the bed. 

Once Daenerys was settled Kinvara immediately began to work over the wound, Dany hissed in pain and began to cry every time the red priestess gently touched the wound or even just the skin around it. Daario held her hand tightly and tried to comfort her as much as he could. 

“Well the good news is, there is no rot but the wound doesn’t seem to be healing well. I’m going to have to stitch it closed and wrap it tightly so it can heal Dany,” she looked at the small queen softly, “it is not going to be pleasant. You’re going to be in a lot of pain but it will be worth it. Is that okay?” 

Daenerys looked to Daario and held his hand as tight as she could before looking back Kinvara, “if you believe it will help then do it please. I trust you Kinvara, just please help this pain go away.” 

Kinvara got her supplies out and carefully prepared the needle and thread as well as the salve and wrap for after the work was done. She looked to Daenerys gently, “are you ready?” 

Biting her lip hard, Daenerys looked away from Kinvara and stared at Daario before nodding her head. She held her breath as she waited for the needle to pierce her skin and pull her wound back together, it felt like a lifetime before the pain finally came but when it did Daenerys felt like she was burning to death in the darkness all over again. She screamed loudly as the fire ripped through her entire body threatening to tear her in half. The tears came as Daario’s face began to blur and then suddenly there was only darkness but this time it wasn’t cold, it was as hot as dragonfire this time and it continued to rip through her entire being growing more intense with every scream that escaped her lips. 

Through the pain and her screams she heard a soft voice calling out to her, “Daenerys. Daenerys, my little dragon princess, open your eyes and look at me.” 

The voice she heard was different than the last ones, this voice was kind and sad and Daenerys knew she should answer. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked to the beautiful, broken woman standing in front of her. Immediately she recognized her own eyes in the older woman’s face. 

“Oh my beautiful little dragon, you have grown so much. I wish I could be there for you right now and every other time you needed your mother.” the gentle woman spoke as she moved closer to Daenerys. 

“Mother?” Daenerys choked out hoarsely, the burning pain forgotten entirely as she stared at the woman. “Oh mother, I wish you could be with me too. Maybe this would all be different if I had had you.” she cried as she threw herself into her mother’s arms. “I miss you so much. I’m so sorry I failed our family.” 

“Failed? Oh no, my sweet daughter, you could never fail our family. You brought back dragons, you freed so many people and helped to better their lives, you brought fire and blood to those who would harm the innocents who couldn’t protect themselves. Every single Targaryen is so proud of you, our beautiful Daenerys. I think Rhaegar might be the one who is the most proud of you besides myself, he always talks about how he would have loved to ride with you and serve under your command.” Rhaella whispered softly as she held her daughter close and comforted her. “So many people took advantage of you and hurt you but you still came back to fight and help as many as you could. You have restored our family’s glory and even better you’ve become an amazing young queen.” Daenerys cried at her mother’s words but this time it wasn’t tears of sadness that left her, it was tears of joy and relief. “Now go back my daughter, you still have a life to live and love to enjoy and children to raise.” Rhaella kissed Daenerys’s head softly before she retreated back into the darkness.


	4. A Lost Child and A Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me sad and emotional so again i’m sorry if it does the same for you. thank you for reading, enjoy :)

Daenerys stood in the darkness staring after her mother for a moment, she closed her eyes smiling softly to herself ready to go home until she heard him crying. 

“Mama, don’t leave me.” Rhaego cried out before he toddled out of the darkness to her. Daenerys choked on her words as she stared at her baby running towards her. She dropped to her knees and held her arms out to him, “mommy stay!” he cried as he jumped into her arms. 

Daenerys ignored the sound of heavy boots hurrying towards her as she held her child close to her. “Oh my stallion, I want to stay with you but I don’t think I can.” 

“Rhaego, you weren’t supposed to run out. I told you that you could look at her but nothing more. Your mother isn’t ready to stay with us yet.” a man spoke sternly yet gently to the small child. 

“No. Uncle Rhae go away!” the little boy yelled. “I want mommy! Not Rhae!” he buried his face into Daenerys’s hair and held onto her tighter. Daenerys held her little boy to her tightly before she looked up at the man, her brother Rhaegar she knew it was him immediately. He looked exactly like Viserys but stronger, and kinder. 

“I know what you’re thinking Daenerys. You’re not ready yet little sister. You still have so much more to do in life, I won’t let you join us. Not yet.” Rhaegar said sternly as he looked down at Daenerys gently. “I’ll look after Rhaego I promise. He likes to play with his cousins. He plays with his brothers as well when they show up, the dragons are so gentle with him. They all miss their mother but you cannot join us until you’re truly ready Daenerys.” She knew her brother was telling the truth so she kissed Rhaego’s head gently and held him close as she stood. 

“I love you so much my little stallion, I’m so sorry I couldn’t give you the life you deserved.” she whispered softly as tears fell down her cheeks. Daenerys kissed his head once more before handing the boy to Rhaegar. She closed her eyes tightly as she turned away from them and walked away.

“And Daenerys, he’s a good man, trust him. He’s not my son, I’m sorry for what Aegon did to you.” Rhaegar called after her. 

As she walked further and further from her family her skin began to burn once more, growing hotter and hotter until the pain was unbearable once more. The heat was all consuming and it continued to get worse until it just disappeared once more. Daenerys knew she was back in the world of the living before she even opened her eyes. 

Daario’s tense figure was the first thing her vision focused on as she opened her eyes once more. Daenerys stared at him and she knew what her brother had meant. Carefully and quietly she rose from the bed and made her way over towards the man. She watched as his blue eyes anxiously roamed over the city from his spot at the balcony doors. Daenerys approached the man and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly before kissing his back softly. 

“I was worried about you.” he whispered as he slowly traced one of his fingertips up and down her arm. “You passed out while Kinvara was fixing your wound and then you didn’t wake for a week. I thought I was going to lose you again.” Daario’s voice cracked slightly as he spoke of losing her.

“You’ll never lose me again.” Daenerys said firmly as she moved around to his front. “I am here and I will never leave you again Daario Naharis.” she laid her hands on his cheeks and stared into his deep blue eyes before smashing her lips to his. “I am yours Daario, forever.” she mumbled against his lips as she tried to deepen the kiss. 

Realizing what she wanted Daario lifted Daenerys and kissed her back, his kiss was different though. Daenerys was desperate and passionate in her kiss but Daario was passionate and loving yet still gentle. He pulled away gently and laid his forehead on hers, “Is this what you really want?” 

“This is what I’ve always wanted.” Daenerys whispered. “I love you Daario, I should have told you that before.” 

Daario smiled before gently pressing his lips to hers, “and I love you Dany.” He pulled away gently once more and stared into her beautiful violet eyes. “Marry me Dany, please?” he whispered quickly without even realizing what he was saying. 

Daenerys stared at him in shock, she was about to tell him no when she heard her brother’s voice float faintly through her mind, “he’s a good man, trust him. He’s not my son.” 

She looked at Daario and studied him seriously for a moment before answering him. She saw the love and honesty in his smile but that same love and honesty carried into his eyes and she knew it was really true. “Yes, I will marry you Daario but on one condition.” 

“And what is this condition?” he tried to hide his smile as he spoke. 

“You will always love me and be faithful and if you ever change your mind you’ll tell me, I always want you to be honest with me no matter what.” Daenerys said firmly. 

“Very well, we have an agreement then my love.” he said while still trying to hide his smile. Daenerys giggled softly at his failed attempts and pressed her lips to his gently once more. Every time she felt his lips on hers she knew the truth, Daario Naharis was her home and her future.


	5. Dragons and Ravens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter but i finally finished it. there’s a lot going on in this one so hopefully it makes sense to you guys. i’m not sure if i want to include smut in this or not, let me know what you think please. enjoy the chapter :)

Daario pulled away from their kiss suddenly, “wait, Daenerys wait.” she ignored him and simply moved her lips to his neck, “Before we continue there’s something you need to see.” 

His last words grabbed her interest and she reluctantly pulled herself away from him. “What is it? Can’t it wait until you’ve given me what I want?” 

“As much as I want to give you everything you want right now this is important Dany. It’s about Drogon.” 

Hearing her child’s name changed everything for her, her lust was completely forgotten as she pulled herself away. Daenerys walked to the chests arranged neatly at one side of the room. She opened the one closest to her and began rummaging through the dresses neatly folded inside. Finally she found what she was looking for and pulled out the simple red dress with black ribbon ties and a matching black dragon belt. She tried her best to ignore Daario’s stares as she dressed quickly before turning to him. “Take me to him.” she said as she slipped her small feet into the soft black slippers she had taken out with her dress. 

Daario smiled at her before taking her hand. The two walked hand in hand out of the room. “Is something wrong with him? Did he get hurt? Has he hurt someone else?” she asked worriedly. 

“No my love.” he kissed her hand softly, “What you need to see is a good thing. Drogon left after he brought your body to Kinvara and he returned yesterday morning while you still slept but he wasn’t alone when he returned.” 

“He wasn’t alone? What do you mean?” Daenerys starred at him confused by his words. 

“You’ll see.” he smiled and kissed her knuckles gently. “Just come with me.” Daario ignored her protests as he gently pulled her down the steps and outside with him. “Dany shh just come see.” he pulled her with to the spot where Drogon was lying curled up around something the two couldn’t see. “Go look my love.” 

Drogon ignored Daenerys as she approached him and then she saw them. Lying close to Drogon were three small dragons, who were just a little smaller than Drogon was when he had left her the last time Daenerys was in Meereen. “More dragons.” Daenerys whispered in shock as tears began to fill her eyes. 

“They were with him when he came back.” Daario whispered as he wrapped his arms around Daenerys’s waist. “All he has been doing is caring for them since they’ve returned.” He laid his chin gently on her shoulder and watched the dragons with her. 

“Three new dragons. You’re not the last dragon anymore Drogon.” Daenerys smiled at her child as she spoke. “And I won’t be either.” After a few moments, she turned her head and kissed Daario’s cheek gently “There’s something I need to do my love, I will see you tonight for dinner.” 

 

•Dorne• 

“Our queen was murdered and they did nothing about it!” roared Yara. “And then they further insulted us by giving the north their independence all while insisting The Iron Islands and Dorne remain in the six kingdoms.” she spat on the ground in disgust. “King Bran in the six kingdoms and Queen Sansa in the north, the Starks are in complete power while they force us to remain dutiful and loyal to the crown.”

“Lady Yara, there’s something I need to show you.” Manfrey Martell said to her calmly. “A raven arrived carrying this message.” He held out a small scroll to her. 

Yara took the scroll from him and read it quickly.  
‘Queen Daenerys lives. She is currently resting in Meereen and requests the company of Queen Yara Greyjoy and King Manfrey Martell at their soonest convenience.’ She read the small message over and over until she memorized the words. “It’s a lie.” Yara decided. “Daenerys Targaryen is dead.” 

“Is she though? Did you see her body? I didn’t.” Manfrey said nonchalantly. “I am going to find out if it’s true or false, whether or not you decide to accompany me is up to you Queen Yara.” The Dornish man rose as he finished speaking. “My people are preparing the ships and supplies as we speak, I leave two days from now. Let me know whether or not you wish to join me in the morning.” 

Yara noted that he had changed the title he used for her after she read the message. She looked down at the small strip of paper in her hand and read it once more, “could it be true? Could Daenerys really be alive?” 

 

•Meereen• 

“What is it that you had to do earlier today my love?” Daario asked as he smiled at Daenerys while she sipped her wine. 

She set the glass down before she reached for his hand, “I sent two ravens to my allies in Westeros, one to Yara Greyjoy in The Iron Islands and one to Manfrey Martell in Dorne, I asked for them to journey to Meereen.” 

“Are you planning on going back?” he asked in shock. 

“No my love, of course not. I just wish to see them and to learn what happened after my death.” Daenerys reassured him gently before leaning over to kiss him. “I’m yours and I’m staying here, I have no desire to rule over Westeros any longer. We will rule our kingdom together, we will have many children and live happy full lives here in The Bay of Dragons. I intend to let the people know I have returned in the morning and that I am going to marry the man I love. Our wedding is going to be a joyous celebration for all. You will be Daario Naharis Targaryen and I will be Daenerys Naharis Targaryen, we will rule together as the last of the Targaryens.” 

“Daenerys Naharis Targaryen, I love how that sounds.” he smiled at her before pushing her chair out with his foot and pulling her onto his lap. “I love you Dany.” he whispered softly before roughly pressing his lips to hers. 

“Take me to the bed Daario, remind me of why I should have never left in the first place.” she whispered softly against his lips before biting his bottom lip hard drawing blood and earning a soft moan from him. Daenerys giggled as he stood quickly and began walking towards their bed. She began to kiss up his neck slowly, sucking at the skin softly as she went earning more soft moans from Daario. “Show me how much you missed me Daario.” she whispered softly in his ear. 

 

•King’s Landing•

“My lord?” the small child said softly as he entered the hand’s chambers. 

“What is it little bird?” Tyrion spoke without looking at the child. 

“A raven was intercepted on The Iron Islands, it says that Daenerys Targaryen is alive.” the little boy said quickly as he held out the small scroll to Tyrion. 

“What?” Tyrion snapped quickly. “How can that be?” he quickly clambered off of his chair and made his way to the child. Tyrion snatched the piece of paper from the boy and dismissed him as he read over the message. “Jon Snow killed her, she can’t be alive.” Suddenly the image of Melisandre flashed through his mind, “Could another red priestess have resurrected Daenerys the way Melisandre resurrected Jon Snow?” Fear suddenly took its hold over Tyrion as he realized what this meant for Westeros, and more importantly for himself.


	6. A Queen’s Return and A King’s Disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this update took so long! this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter so i can build up to coming events so i’m sorry about that as well lol. but i hope you enjoy it still :)

•King’s Landing•

“What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell the king?” Bronn said from his seat as Tyrion paced in front of him. 

“No, no, not yet. Not until I can confirm the reports. None of the spies in Essos or Meereen have seen her so this could be a lie, besides King Bran spends more time lost in his visions than he does listening to me or anything I have to say. You do realize that this affects you as well? You would lose your castle and your life if Daenerys were to make her way across the sea to Westeros once more.” Tyrion said, frustrated that Bronn wasn’t grasping how dire this situation could be for them. 

“Aye, maybe, but I’m not scared of some silver haired bitch’s ghost just because she has a dragon and a taste for vengeance. I survived this long, I don’t think I’m dying any time soon.” the sellsword lord replied while trying to make it obvious that he was uninterested in the conversation. 

Tyrion sighed and shook his head, “just give word to any of your spies that they should report any sightings of Daenerys or her dragon back to us immediately.” 

“Very well m’lord, the dragon bitch will be their main priority. Is there anything else you need?” Bronn replied. 

Tyrion shook his head, “You may go. Oh, Bronn don’t speak of this to anyone, we’re the only two who know and I would like to keep it that way.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of telling anyone m’lord.” Bronn said before sarcastically bowing to Tyrion on his way out the door. 

 

•Meereen• 

Daenerys stood at the base of the Great Pyramid waiting to address her people once more. She intended to announce her homecoming as well as her decision to hold court with her people immediately after she was finished speaking. Daenerys was determined to hear all of their problems and solve as many of them as she could, she was going to be a queen the people could be proud of and love.

“I have returned from across the sea,” Daenerys began once it seemed like everyone who was coming had arrived and settled, “I have come home to where I belong. I wrongly believed that I wanted to take the Iron Throne and rule over Westeros. I wrongly believed that I would be welcomed there as I was here but instead of love and loyalty all I found in Westeros was hate and betrayal. I stand before you now and I humbly ask for your acceptance as your queen once more.” Daenerys held her breath as she waited for the response to her request, fully prepared to step down if they did not desire her as queen. Seconds felt like hours as she watched and waited for the people’s response, suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers of welcoming, love and acceptance and Daenerys’s heart felt whole and warm once more. “Then as your queen I humbly ask one more thing of you, come to my throne room in the great pyramid and bring to me your requests and your problems and I will grant and solve them for you!” A soft whisper swept through the crowd as they processed her announcement, eager to bring their issues before the queen. She smiled warmly at her people and bowed her head to them slightly before turning and walking back into the great pyramid, hoping that she could solve all of their problems.

Daario followed Daenerys inside and once they were out of the people’s sight wrapped his arms around her little waist, “They love you Dany.” he whispered softly into her ear. 

“And I love you Daario.” Daenerys turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his gently. Daario leaned into her, deepening their kiss as he gently began to push her towards the wall. “Not yet my love. We have duties to attend to first, you can have me later tonight.” She whispered against his lips as she pressed her hands against his chest. 

He groaned in response as she pushed him away gently. “I want you now though Dany.” 

Daenerys giggled and quickly pressed her lips against his, “later.” She smirked at him before gently pressing her fingertips against his hardening member earning a soft gasp from him. She pulled her hand away quickly as he started to move towards her once more. “We can’t keep the people waiting.” Daenerys said seriously before walking away from him and into the throne room. 

Daario awkwardly followed her attempting to hide his growing erection as he went. Once he was at Daenerys’s side he looked to the line of people beginning to form and groaned inwardly as he watched the line grow longer and longer, “this is going to take forever Dany.” he whined softly in her ear. 

“Well, you’ll just have to be patient and wait then my love.” she whispered quietly back. Daenerys turned her attention to the people and cleared her throat softly, “I will see as many of you as I can today and anyone I don’t see today will be the first ones I see tomorrow.” She motioned for one of the guards to come forward, “Don’t let anyone else in, began to take their names down so they can be seen first tomorrow.” she said quietly but firmly. 

“Yes your grace.” the guard replied before walking back to his position at the entrance. 

Daenerys turned her attention back to the line of people eagerly awaiting her attention, “Come please.” she said gently as she motioned the small girl who stood at the very front of the line forward. “What troubles you my dear child?” 

“My mother is missing.” the girl said quickly before awkwardly curtsying. “Please help me find her my queen.” 

Daenerys’s heart broke for the small child began to cry. She rose from the throne and walked to her, “I will do everything I can to help you find your mother.” Daenerys took the girl’s small hands in her own. “I will have some of my best men looking for her and I will even help them myself. Daario, take her to your best men and command them to begin the search for her mother.”

Daenerys could see the hurt and loss in the girl’s eyes as she stared at her. “Thank you, your grace.” she replied quietly through her tears. Daenerys continued to watch the small girl as she walked off with Daario. 

She looked back to the line and took a deep breath, “Next please.” 

Suddenly, men were pouring through the door and into the room. Daenerys turned her attention to them and nearly began to weep at the sight of the man right in front. 

“Queen Daenerys,” Grey Worm began, he seemed unsure of what to say next as he watched her descend from the throne and run over to him. Suddenly she threw herself at him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Grey Worm was shocked but still wrapped his arms around his queen and held her close. “I failed you, I didn’t protect you.” 

“No,” she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks, “no, I failed you. I failed all of my people by traveling to Westeros in the first place.” Daenerys suddenly remembered the line of people watching her and pulled away from Grey Worm before turning to them, “Something urgent has arisen regarding our defenses, I must attend to the situation, we shall resume tomorrow. Please excuse me.” Daenerys bowed her head to her people slightly before making her way out of the throne room knowing Grey Worm would follow. 

 

•Winterfell•

Sansa paced the floor of the maester’s study as they awaited the messenger’s return, she had sent word to Castle Black that she was pardoning Jon Snow and the messenger was seen riding back into Winter Town alone an hour prior. “Why is he taking so long? And why wasn’t Jon with him?” she said, more to herself than anyone else but the maester looked to her as she spoke anyways. 

“I’m sure there’s good reason for it your grace.” Maester Wolkan replied gently. “Jon might be coming after him.” 

Sansa ignored him as she continued to pace back and forth. She knew the six kingdoms wouldn’t be happy that she had pardoned Jon but he had done nothing wrong, he had saved them all, and besides the wall was part of her land and under her rule she could pardon whomever she wanted. 

Suddenly the messenger appeared at the open doorway, “Queen Sansa, Maester Wolkan.” he said quickly as he bowed. “I’m afraid I bring bad news.” 

Sansa felt herself go pale at his words, “what is it?” she snapped. “Where is Jon?” 

“I’m afraid I couldn’t deliver the news of his pardon your grace, Castle Black is empty. There is no one at the wall except for the ghosts.” 

“Are you sure?” Maester Wolkan inquired.

“I’m positive, no one is there at all.” 

Sansa could feel herself growing faint but it didn’t seem real, “Where is Jon? Where is my brother?” she asked herself out loud.


	7. Children and Prophecies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

•Meereen• 

Daenerys and Grey Worm walked side by side to the gardens. They weren’t speaking but Daenerys was happy and content just walking with the man she had come to see as her family, the man she never thought she would see again. 

“Grey Worm, tell me what happened after I died.” she requested quietly once they had arrived. “I want to know everything.” 

“We took Jon Snow as our prisoner but the lords wouldn’t let us kill him, they all got together to decide instead. Tyrion talked and they made Bran Stark king who decided to send Jon to the wall and he made Tyrion hand once more. Sansa Stark demanded that the north be independent and they gave it to her. I told them I was taking the Unsullied and the Dothraki to Naath, for Missandei.” he replied, his anger beginning to grow once more as he spoke. 

“The north is independent? What about The Iron Islands, are they independent as well?” 

“No my queen, they did not mention it.” 

“And Dorne, are they still under the crown’s rule?” 

“Yes, just like The Iron Islands they said nothing of independence for Dorne.” 

“Sansa got what she wanted then, her brother ruling and her independent country.” Daenerys shook her head. 

“Are we going to go back my queen?” Grey Worm asked as he turned to look at her. 

“No,” Daenerys looked to the small lemon trees growing in the garden as she spoke, “I have no desire to return to the place that brought us so much pain. We will stay here in Essos and liberate anyone who remains a slave.” 

Grey Worm bowed to her before returning to oversee the Unsullied and the Dothraki settling back into the city. Daenerys began to wander around the gardens after he left, she felt like she had been there for hours when she came upon the three little dragons. She hadn’t been able to properly look at them before so now she took the opportunity to sit between the three and look at them. 

Daenerys looked to the largest one first, “What should we call you?” she asked aloud as she ran her hand over his deep red scales. “Aegon maybe?” she whispered to herself thinking back to Jon Snow and the dragon he could have become. Even though he had betrayed her she still loved him, a part of her always would. “Yes, you will be Aegon.” The dragon looked up at her lazily before rising and flying off. She watched him for as long as she could but once he was no longer visible she turned to the smaller dragons, one a dark purple and the other a deep blue. “The two of you shall be Missandei and Jorah.” she told them quietly as she ran her small hands over their scales. “You will all be named after the ones I lost in Westeros.” 

“Your grace,” Kinvara called as she approached Daenerys, “I was hoping we could speak privately for a moment.” 

Daenerys smiled up at the woman, “Of course, I’ve needed to see you anyways.” She rose from her spot on the ground amongst the dragons and smoothed the skirt of her blue silk dress before looking to Kinvara once more. “We can speak in my chambers, I would prefer it if no one else heard what I needed to speak to you about just yet.” 

“Of course my queen.” Kinvara said bowing her head to Daenerys. 

“Walk with me.” Daenerys said as she looped her arm through the woman’s. “What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?” 

The two women made their way out of the gardens before Kinvara answered. “The Lord of Light has shown me two things I feel you should know my queen. It would be best if we wait until we are in private to discuss them though.” 

“Very well.” They walked through the pyramid in silence for a few moments before Daenerys spoke once more, “Kinvara, why were you in Meereen when Drogon brought me to you? Why were you not in Volantis?” 

“I was checking on Daario Naharis. I wanted to make sure he was properly ruling in your name and that he was staying loyal to our queen.” The red priestess replied absentmindedly. “He was, the people were happy and well fed and I spoke to many people who said he didn’t even give other women his attention due to his feelings for you. I was preparing to leave the night Drogon arrived.” 

“After you brought me back you said that my womb was alive once more and that the Lord of Light would bless me with children,” Daenerys began as the two started the ascent to her chambers at the top of the pyramid, “did you mean that?” 

“Of course my queen.” Kinvara looked at her as they continued up the stairs, “I felt the fire in your womb when I was feeling for your baby. The Lord of Light will bless you Daenerys Targaryen.” 

“And my babies, they will live?” she asked nervously, afraid of the answer. 

“Yes, they will live happy and full lives with you and their father.” Kinvara replied. 

The two once again fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way up the final steps and to the doors of Daenerys’s private chambers. 

Daenerys turned to the men guarding her doors, “Do not allow anyone in until I say. I wish to have complete privacy while I am speaking with my council.” She told them firmly. She didn’t wait for their response before entering her chambers and making her way to the table. 

Kinvara followed Daenerys into the rooms and closed the door after them. “The Lord of Light has shown me a masked man coming after you my queen. He wishes to harm you.” 

“An assassin.” Daenerys said sadly. “I suppose I should have known more men would come to kill me. What is the other thing he showed you?” 

“Jon Snow.” Kinvara replied simply causing Daenerys’s head to snap up quickly. “A new threat has come to power in Westeros and Jon Snow is one of the ones who will be able to stop it from destroying the world.” 

“One of the ones?” Daenerys asked curiously. 

“You are the other. The both of you have the fire and blood of the dragon in you and you have been reborn from the fires, the two of you are the only ones who can stop the ice and snow that will engulf the world.” 

“We already defeated the night king and his army.” Daenerys began but Kinvara cut her off quickly. 

“The night king was just the beginning, he was a test and a distraction from the real threat.” The red priestess said seriously. 

“Who is the real threat?” Daenerys asked while Sansa and Bran Stark’s faces flashed through her mind. 

“The Raven.” Kinvara replied as she poured herself a glass of wine. “Would you like some my queen?” 

“No, I cannot drink.” Daenerys looked to the woman, “are you sure that the raven is the threat?” 

“I am, The Lord of Light showed me many ravens covering all of the cities of the world all at the commands of one who looked like a man but had the mind of a bird. Do you feel faint Daenerys?” 

“No, no, I am fine. It’s just Jon Snow’s brother, Bran Stark, called himself the three eyed raven.” Daenerys replied quietly. “He’s the king of Westeros now.” Her voice trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts. 

Kinvara frowned as she made her way to Daenerys and gently guided her to a chair, “Sit my queen. I will pray to the Lord for more information on this. What is it that you wanted to discuss with me?” the woman asked gently trying to change the subject. 

Daenerys laid her hands over her stomach and looked to the woman sadly, “I haven’t bleed in the two months since you brought me back. Daario and I had sex many times during our time we spent hidden in this room.” Her cheeks blushed softly as she spoke of such private moments but she was a grown woman and couldn’t be afraid to discuss such things so she continued. “I believe I’m pregnant Kinvara and now more men are coming to kill me and my baby too.” Tears fell from her eyes as she finished. 

Kinvara knelt beside Daenerys and laid her hands just below the queen’s, “We will protect you and your child Daenerys. I will, Grey Worm and your armies will, and so will Daario Naharis. You will be safe, the both of you.” 

 

•Beyond The Wall•

Ghost nuzzled against Jon’s side desperately trying to get the man’s attention, “aye, I know Ghost.” Jon muttered softly as he rubbed behind the wolf’s ear. Jon stared into the distance as he continued to pet the wolf, “I can’t believe they sent me back to the night’s watch after I did what they wanted me to, what was right. She killed too many innocents, I had to stop her.”

He could feel the wolf’s red eyes staring up at him so he looked down at the wolf and frowned, Ghost’s red eyes felt full of judgement, “don’t look at me like that, she was going mad like her father.” The wolf snapped lightly at Jon’s hand before running off. 

“Even he’s mad at me for doing it.” Jon muttered to himself. 

“You know it’s not right for a man to be talking to himself.” Val teased as she made her way over to him. Jon looked over her and appreciated how pretty she was for a moment until Daenerys’s image flashed through his mind. Jon knew no one would ever compare to her, she had been good and kind as well as pretty before she went mad. Did she go really go mad? a small voice whispered from the back of his mind. Or did you just let them trick you into thinking she did? the voice continued. 

“Are you even listening to me Lord Snow?” Val’s voice called. 

“I’m not Lord Snow anymore.” he snapped. “I never was.” 

“Lord Crow then?” she whispered as she moved closer to him. “Lord Jon?” she whispered as she held her lips only centimeters from his. “Or maybe you don’t want to be called Lord at all, maybe it’s just Jon?” she whispered before roughly pressing her lips to his. 

Jon grabbed her wrists in his hands roughly and he pressed himself closer to her, “I hate being called Lord, I was never meant to be a lord. I was always meant to be a king.” He kissed Val back matching his roughness to hers. 

“Well then King Snow,” she whispered, “take what you want from me. A king always has his way.” 

Daenerys flashed through his mind once more as he moved her wrists to one hand and grabbed her hair in the other. Jon groaned softly as his memories of Daenerys continued to play through his mind.

“What’s wrong?” Val mumbled against his lips as she ran her hand slowly down his chest. “Do you not like me?” 

“I do.” Jon trailer off unable to find the words to explain why he couldn’t do this, not yet. 

She pulled away suddenly, “Do you not want me Jon Snow? Am I not enough like your silver haired southerner? Oh don’t look so shocked, Tormund told me all about your little dragon queen that you had to kill.” Jon could see her anger growing as she spoke but still he said nothing and let her continue on. “Is it because I don’t have dragons? Or a crown? Or maybe I’m just not as pretty. Whatever it is it doesn’t matter. Come and find me once you get over your ghost Lord Crow.” He watched her as she stalked off inwardly cursing himself for being so stupid. 

You deserve this the voice at the back of his head whispered. You killed the woman you love, you became a queenslayer, a kinslayer, and an oathbreaker all because Tyrion said she was mad like her father. 

“Oh shut up.” Jon muttered angrily to the voice. 

You know I’m right, Daenerys wasn’t mad not even a little the voice whispered softly. 

“Jon!” Tormund yelled suddenly. “Come here, we’ve found something you should see.” 

 

•Dorne•

“I’m so glad you have decided to join me on the journey Queen Yara.” Manfrey Martell said smiling at Yara as they boarded the ship. 

“Well, I had to see for myself if Daenerys is alive. It changes everything if she is. Besides I need a break from dealing with King Bran and his council of fools.” she replied moodily. 

“I don’t trust our new king myself.” Manfrey said nonchalantly. “I believe he is up to something and I will find out what it is. Maybe if Daenerys Targaryen is alive she can help us.” 

“If she’s alive she can.” Yara said firmly. 

“Yes, I suppose it would be more of a matter of will she.” he replied and for that Yara wasn’t too sure the answer would be yes, not after everything that had happened.


	8. Messages and Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry this chapter took so damn long but writer’s block got to me and i’ve been having some problems at home but i’m going to try my best to get the next chapter out way sooner!

  * King’s Landing•



 

“Where is the King Lord Tyrion? He has not been to a council meeting in a fortnight, we deserve to know why we don’t ever see our king.” Ser Davos demanded as Tyrion made his was to his seat.

 

“Drogon was spotted again. There’s also rumors of baby dragon sightings.” Samwell Tarly said suddenly. Tyrion noticed as Bronn shifted awkwardly in his seat at this news. “Without Daenerys to control these baby dragons and Drogon we’re all in danger.” Samwell continued quickly.

 

“Well, it seems to me after everything that happened here we’d be in even more danger if Daenerys Targaryen were in control of these dragons.” Tyrion paused as he clambered onto his seat. “And unluckily for us there are rumors of sightings of her as well.” He continued as he studied each of their reactions.

 

“Sightings of Daenerys Targaryen?” Ser Davos questioned cautiously. “Are you sure these can be believed?”

 

“Aye they can.” Bronn responded. “My men are reporting that she is back in Meereen ruling over Slaver’s Bay.” Bronn looked to Tyrion as he spoke before adding with a slight chuckle, “Sorry Dragon’s Bay I believe is what she renamed it.”

 

“The Bay of Dragons.” Tyrion corrected. “But it doesn’t matter what she calls it, I’m sending an assassin and if they fail I am putting out a reward for her head. Now, if the talk of Daenerys is done we have actual business to attend to.”

 

“Actually there is something I need to do. Forgive me my lords.” Davos said suddenly as he rose from his seat.

 

“Can it not wait?” Bronn asked incredulously.

 

“No, it can not.” Davos replied sharply before making his way to the door. “I have a few ravens to send out.” he mumbled softly to himself as he left.

  


  * Beyond The Wall•



 

Jon stood in the cave next to Tormund staring at the large pile of skeletons, “you’re sure this isn’t a wildling spot from before?” he asked seriously.

 

“Aye, this isn’t our work, I’m positive about that.” the large man next to him replied quietly. That’s unusual Jon thought to himself before making his way closer to the skeletons. “Jon, look at the skulls.” Tormund said suddenly.

 

“Why?” he sounded as he moved closer and held his torch as close as he dared to the skulls of the nearest skeletons. “There’s some kind of symbol.” he muttered to himself quietly.

 

Jon stared at the little symbol, a wave of images flooding his mind as he realized what it was.

 

_Death, pain, suffering, absolute destruction._

 

  * Winterfell•



 

Sansa sat on her bed and stared at the little parchment in her hands and read the words over and over. She already had them memorized but it didn’t matter, she didn’t want to think about what they could mean.

 

_‘We hit rough waters and haven’t seen land in days. Half of my crew is dead already and the others are getting weaker, we have to turn back or I fear we’ll all be dead in a few weeks time.’_

 

She ran one of her fingertips over Arya’s messy and squished together letters as she thought back on her little sister. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought of the messy haired wild girl she used to be and the frightening and strange killer of a woman she had grown in to. Arya went through just as much pain and suffering as I did, Sansa thought sadly to herself.

 

A small knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts suddenly. Sighing to herself, she rose from the bed and made her way to the door.

 

“My Queen, please forgive the intrusion,” Maester Wolkan began as he bowed to her, “but there’s word of your brother and the wildlings.”

 

  * Meereen•



 

Daenerys rose from her seat as she watched the last of her people exit the throne room, she had been seated listening to all of their problems and concerns from dawn to dusk and her bottom was certainly feeling the effects of it. Absentmindedly she laid her hands on her lower stomach to feel for her little girl.

 

“You look so beautiful my love.” Daario whispered softly in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

 

She smiled as she turned to face him, “Daario, my love, there’s something I need to tell you.” Daenerys looked up at him, the man she had grown to love and the father of the child growing in her belly, and felt her heart swell with joy. Gently she took his hand in hers and laid it on her lower stomach.

 

“Daenerys, what are yo-“ he began but he stopped as soon as he felt the little movements in her belly. He looked at her, the shock and joy threatening to turn to tears and spill from his eyes, “are you really?” She just giggled and nodded in response to his question. Suddenly, she was swept into a gentle but firm embrace as he held her close to him and the tears fell from his eyes.

 

“We’ll be a happy family.” Daenerys whispered softly into his chest as she began to cry as well. “We’ll protect our little baby and love her until the end of time.” she continued.

 

“And the two we have after her.” Daario responded softly, “we won’t ever let anyone hurt them, I’d die a million times before I let my babies or their mother get hurt.”

 

She looked up at him, confused at his words, “what makes you so sure we’ll have two more?”

 

He smiled down at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks gently. “The dragons. Drogon brought three little ones back to you so they’ll all have to have riders. We’ll have three fierce and powerful little dragon riders.” He pressed his lips to hers and she felt a fire ignite in her belly once again, the same fire that burned every time he touched her and sparked her desire.

 

“You’re going to fuck me right here and right now Daario.” she whispered against his lips before pulling away from him. “Grey Worm, close the doors and make sure no one enters until I say.” Daenerys said louder. She waited as the guards all exited and the doors were shut and then she was pressed against him once more, her lips roughly working with his, her tongue trailing along his bottom lip begging to explore his mouth again.

 

His hands made his way to the pins holding her dress together and suddenly she was gone, she smirked at him as he groaned softly. “Sit down Daario, and don’t move.” she commanded as she pushed him towards the throne. Daenerys watched as he did what she said before she undid her hair from her braids, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders.

 

Daario groaned loudly as she turned away from him, “Dany you’re not funny, stop torturing me please.” She giggled in response to his pleas but still gave him his way and removed the dragon pins from her shoulders. Daenerys smirked to herself at his groans when the fabric dropped and pooled around her feet. She ignored him as she knelt down to remove her slippers.

 

“Take off your clothes.” She demanded as she turned to look at him. She felt her sex grow wet with desire as she watched him rise and quickly undress.

 

“Are you going to leave the crown on?” he asked, smirking as he sat back on the throne.

 

Daenerys touched the black crown encrusted with rubies and garnets that was sitting on her head still, she thought for a moment before deciding she would wear it. “I am, and soon you’ll have one to match.” She whispered in his ear as she sat on his lap. Tired of conversation she quickly pressed her lips to his once more and pressed her sex closer to his hard member. Daenerys felt him harden even more as she moaned against his lips.

 

Suddenly, Daario took control as he grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly. He smirked as he pushed the head of his cock into her and then stopped, holding her hips tightly so she couldn’t move. Daenerys groaned loudly in response and pried his hands from her hips, “don’t tease me.” she commanded as she moved his arms behind his head before pressing her lips to his ear and whispering, “and don’t move again. I am in charge this time.”

 

A sudden commotion outside the doors pulled Daenerys out of her desire and she was back in queen mode. Quickly she kissed Daario softly on the lips before rising from his lap and getting dressed once more.

 

She had just pinned her dress back in place when the doors flew open and Grey Worm fell to the ground wrestling a man down and trying to pull a dagger from his hands. “Grey Worm, what is going on?” Daenerys asked loudly. “Who is this?”

 

“I do not know, he said he was here to kill the queen.” Grey Worm responded as he finally pulled the weapon away from the man. “He said he was sent to finish the job.”


	9. Threats and Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this chapter took so long but i needed to take some time to figure out where i want the plot to go. i’ve got it all figured out now so this chapter is all about moving my plot forward again lol. 
> 
> also i edited the summary for the story as a whole to give a better picture of the plot so if you want an idea of where it’s going just look at that (hopefully it makes the story more clear, if not tell me?) 
> 
> enjoy :)

•Beyond The Wall• 

 

Jon sat before the fire staring at the small bit of bone he had chipped from one of the skulls; that one little symbol and the meaning he knew it had was haunting his every thought. That one little raven was tormenting him and his every waking moment. “We need to go back.” he said suddenly, more to himself than the people around him but they didn’t have to know that. 

 

“Go back? To the cave?” Val questioned as she glared at him from across the circle. 

 

“No, back to the wall and then back to Winterfell, I need to speak with my sister and warn her about what’s going to happen, about what I’m going to do.” He said darkly as he looked around at the people gathered around the fire, daring someone to challenge him. 

 

“Go back south? You can not be serious, Crow?” she shouted at him. “Why do we care to go back there?” 

 

“Because if we let this happen,” he spoke coldly as he tossed the piece of skull over the fire to her, “then we die as well Val. You can either do what I say or you can stay out here and die even sooner.” Val said nothing in response and instead sat glaring at him silently. 

 

“Jon, if we go back we have to know why we’re going. What we found in those caves has you so spooked, why?” Tormund said suddenly. “I’m not saying I don’t agree with you or that we’re not going to follow you, I just want to know why we’re going.” 

 

Jon sat staring into the fire for a few moments, contemplating how much to tell them. _‘They’ll think you’re crazy,’_ that nagging little voice in the back of his mind whispered, _‘and they’ll be right. A mad man who murdered the woman he loved who now wants to go back south to murder the man he grew up with as a brother. Maybe you were the one to get your grandfather’s madness and not Daenerys.’_ He pushed the irritating voice to the back of his mind and ignored it as best as he could before looking around the fire at each man and woman sat with him. 

 

“This is going to sound mad but I just need you all to listen before you interrupt.” Jon began slowly, “My little brother, Bran, he’s different than he used to be when I knew him. He changed after his fall, he calls himself the three eyed raven now. I did not think anything of this until now, until we found that cave. Look at the symbol of the piece of skull I tossed to you Val, what does it look like to you?” Jon looked at her coldly but a little gentler than before. 

 

He watched her silently as she turned the piece over and stared at the little symbol. “It’s a bird,” she answered slowly as she ran her finger over the design, “a raven.” She tossed the bone fragment back to him as she finished her sentence. 

 

“Aye, a raven was on every single one of the skulls in that cave. I know my brother wasn’t this three eyed raven creature before his fall so surely there must have been one before him? One who taught him or pushed the identity to him? What if what we know about him and the army of the dead was wrong? What if the three eyed raven was the one in control of the night king and the army of the dead the entire time? What if he helped us to defeat the night king so that the lords of Westeros would make him king?” Jon explained as stared into the fire. 

 

Tormund sighed loudly before looking to Jon, “you really think Bran is a threat to all of us now?” Jon said nothing but just nodded in response. “Then we go south again. We follow you Jon so if you go, we go.” 

 

“We’ll head south at sunrise then, get some rest for now.” Jon rose from his seat and looked to Val, “can I speak to you privately please?” He didn’t wait for a response and headed to his tent. 

 

•Meereen•

 

Daenerys paced back and forth before the throne, she knew Grey Worm and Daario were watching her but she did not care her thoughts were consumed by the man Grey Worm held on the floor in front of him. “Who sent you?” she questioned without looking to him. “You will tell me or you will become food for my dragons.” 

 

“I will never tell you. I will not bend to a dragon whore.” The man said his words filled with venom and hatred. “You will die, even if you kill me my master will just send more men after you. The world needs to be ridden of dragon filth and madness once and for all.” 

 

“Madness? So you were sent by someone in Westeros, they do love their talk of madness.” Daenerys replies harshly. “Take him to Drogon when he returns Grey Worm, until then throw him in the dungeons.” She took her place on her throne and looked over the man who meant to kill her coldly. 

 

Grey Worm bowed to the queen and pulled the man up roughly. “It was the Lannister Imp!” the man screamed out suddenly, “He wants you dead, he said you were a threat to all of Westeros, that the mad queen would return and burn us all.” 

 

“Tyrion Lannister is the one who is a threat to all of Westeros. He is an imbecile and a traitor who only works for his own benefit. If he wants to send men after me then so be it but he should know we won’t simply ignore it. We will retaliate, and we will do so with fire and blood. Tell him that and make sure he remembers it. Take him out of our city and make sure that he gets on a ship back to Westeros to deliver our message Grey Worm.” Daenerys ordered, her anger growing with each word. “Now if you will excuse me I must speak to Kinvara.” She rose from her throne and made her way out of the room to search for the red priestess. 

 

•The Meereenese Port•

 

Yara looked out to the city of Meereen and found her mind wandering to Daenerys Targaryen once more. “Lord Manfrey.” She called out suddenly, she refused to call him king until they learned if Daenerys was willing to help them take their kingdoms. 

 

“Yes Queen Yara?” 

 

She rolled her eyes at the title but said nothing about it, “How are we to find Queen Daenerys?” 

 

“We will make our way to the Great Pyramid your grace. Daenerys wrote that we would find her there.” the Dornish man replied lazily. “I will send a few men out to find it and announce our arrival before we make our way there.” 

  
Yara nodded at the man’s words, _‘I just hope Daenerys wishes to help us.’_ she thought to herself as she watched the people making their way through the crowds on the docks. _‘For the Dornish and Iron Islander’s sake, King Bran’s rule will bring no good to our people.’_


	10. Secrets, Rebels, and Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i’m going to start trying to update this at least once a week until it’s done, don’t crucify me if i mess that up but i promise i’m trying to be more consistent with my updates. anyways enjoy :)

•Meereen, Daenerys• 

 

The smell of smoke and the crackle of the fire filled the small room Daenerys and Kinvara were sat in. The smoke growing thicker and thicker but it bothered neither woman as they silently stared into the fire. _‘If only I could see the things she’s seeing in the fire.’_ Daenerys thought wishfully as her gaze shifted to the red woman in front of her. Kinvara looked as if she were glowing, as if there was a fire deep within her that burned brighter and brighter as the woman spoke to her god. 

 

“Jon Snow knows.” Kinvara said suddenly breaking the silence in the room. “You must go to him Daenerys, he will need your help.” 

 

“Go to him? The last time I saw him he murdered me. After what happened, I'm sure he would gladly do it again as well.” Daenerys replied as she laid her hand over the scar Jon’s dagger had left which was beginning to warm as the man filled her thoughts. She squeezed her thighs together tightly as his hands ran over the soft skin there in her mind. “I do not know if I could face him Kinvara. I am happy here, I am happy with Daario now.” 

 

Kinvara said nothing as she rose and poured water over the fire. The soft sounds of her bare feet on the floor and the light movements of her skirts filled the room as she made her way to sit next to Daenerys. “My queen, may I speak frankly?” The red priestess looked to the small woman next to her waiting for permission to continue. 

 

Daenerys sighed softly before looking to the priestess, “You may Kinvara.” 

 

“Are you trying to convince me of your happiness here with Daario Naharis or yourself? It is not an evil thing to still have feelings for Jon Snow and what he did to you. You are only human Daenerys, it’s okay.” 

 

Tears quickly made their way to Daenerys’s eyes and her heart began to ache and burn as Jon Snow and her love for him broke through the barriers she had put up. “I still love him. I still love the man that killed me, what does that say about me?” she whispered softly as tears ran down her cheeks. 

 

Daenerys felt the rough touch of Kinvara’s thumbs run across her cheeks lightly, wiping the tears away, “It means you are human my queen. If you do decide to go to him you should speak to him about what we discussed and about the possibility that it wasn’t really you who burned the city. If he sees the evil that has taken control of young Bran then he might find it in himself to see the good in you once more.” Daenerys stayed silent and closed her eyes tightly. “Tell him what you told me, tell him that you don’t remember anything except for the sound of bells and a sudden cold settling over your body.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Daenerys opened her eyes once more and pushed the thoughts of Jon Snow to the back of her mind once more, “I will go to him but after I see my guests.” 

 

            ————————————

 

The cool night air was a relief to Daenerys’s clammy skin after spending so much time in the smoke and heat filled room. Jon consumed her thoughts once more as she made her way to the great hall. She stopped and closed her eyes as she tried to push the man from her thoughts but it was as if he was standing right next to her whispering memories into her ear; good memories of his love and the feel of his body, lonely memories of her being ignored while he received praise for the very thing she had been doing for years, frustrating memories of begging him not to tell his sisters who he truly was and him doing it anyways, and the painful memories of his knife piercing her skin. It all began to overwhelm her very quickly and she felt her breath quicken but she still could not push him from her mind. 

 

Not caring for appearances, Daenerys sat near the closest tree and wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she tried to slow her breathing and calm her mind but the memories kept coming and now it wasn’t just Jon filling her mind. Now it was Sansa Stark and her whispers for northern independence, it was Tyrion and all of his ill fated plans, it was the burnt bodies of the people of King’s Landing that she had not seen but still haunted her mind, and it was Missandei and her brutal death. The memories of Missandei are what finally broke her again as she began to sob into her arms and her breathing quickened once more, the world began to spin as her mind replayed her closest friend’s death over and over and over. And then there was nothing, everywhere she looked was darkness and all she felt was cold. 

 

•Winterfell•

 

Sansa stared at the man in front of her, the one she had sent to the wall with a small force of men to find Jon, “You’re sure they went beyond the wall?” 

 

“Yes your grace. There were tracks beyond the wall but there’s more.” he looked to the maester hesitatingly before continuing. 

 

“Well get on with it,” Sansa snapped, “I am your queen not the maester.” 

 

The man shifted uneasily as he looked back to Sansa, “On our way to and from the wall we had many people stop us, begging for food or money, we saw children near death wandering alone or laid next to their parent’s dead body. The people are starving to death your grace. Some of the men heard talks of rebellion at Last Hearth and the gift. Peasants have taken Last Hearth for their own and some plan to take more, they say their queen is failing them and the lords need to do something about it or they will.” 

 

•King’s Landing•

 

“You sent a man after Daenerys.” Bran said slowly, “Why?” The king didn’t look to him or even open his eyes but Tyrion knew that Bran was watching him, the ravens perched outside the window seemed as if they had their eyes glued to him. 

 

Tyrion mulled over his words carefully before speaking, “I did. She will become a threat to us again eventually your grace. Daenerys-“

 

“Had no intention of returning to Westeros until you sent a man to kill her. Did your spies tell you she is with child?” Bran said in the flat monotone voice Tyrion had grown used to. 

 

“That’s not possible, she would have lost the baby when Jon killed her. Wouldn’t she have?” Tyrion questioned as he looked to King Bran. 

 

“Yes but if R’hllor brought Daenerys Targaryen back to life who’s to say he didn’t send her child back with her? She knew she was with child after we defeated the night king but she was only a few weeks along or so the ravens tell me.” 

 

“So the child was conceived at Winterfell? It must have been before Jon learned of his parents which means if she really is with his child still then she will have the child in a few months time if not sooner.” Tyrion looked to the king before continuing, “And the child will be a threat to your rule if anyone finds out who its father is or even worse who its grandfather is.” 

 

•Beyond The Wall• 

 

Jon was unable to sleep so he carefully untangled himself from Val and made his way out of the tent. The cold breeze sent a chill down his spine but it felt freeing as he made his way to the trees to make water. 

 

After he had finished he found himself wandering deeper into the forest, he was looking for something but he just didn’t know what yet. “This is ridiculous.” Jon mumbled to himself, he was about to turn and make his way back to his ten but then he saw him by the weirwood tree. “Father? No, Uncle.” Jon corrected himself before making his way over to the tree. “Uncle Ned? How are you here? Am I asleep still, have I gone mad fully now?” 

 

“No Jon, you’re not mad or asleep. I’ve been watching you though.” Ned spoke slowly, his voice washing over Jon and soothing his nerves. “I’ve been watching you my boy, I wanted to give you some advice you’ll need soon don’t trust everything everyone tells you. Keep your honor and do what’s right, always.” 

 

Jon sighed, “I don’t even know if I know what’s right anymore. I thought I was doing the right thing when I killed Daenerys but now I’m not so sure.” Jon felt a warm snout nuzzle against his hand and looked down to see Ghost trying to comfort him. He rubbed behind the direwolf’s ears as he looked to Ned, the man who had raised him. “Why didn’t you tell me who my mother was?” 

 

“It was too dangerous, if anyone had found out Robert would have killed you like he was trying to do to Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen their entire lives.” 

 

“I understand but father, Ned, I fell in love with her, my aunt, and then I murdered her.” Jon looked to Ned desperately searching for the answers he needed. “I’m a kinslayer and a Queenslayer now.” 

 

“But you did what you thought was right at the time and you kept your honor, Jon.” Ned finally looked at Jon before he continued. “I may not be your father but I am proud of the man I raised. You’ve always been honorable and done what’s right Jon and I know you’ll continue to do so, Lyanna would be proud of you.” Tears sprang to Jon’s eyes as he finally received the praise and pride he always desired from Ned Stark. “I have to go but Jon listen to my advice, you’re going to be facing danger once again soon and it won’t just be a physical danger. Listen to your heart and your instincts before you decide to trust and believe anyone.” Suddenly, Jon and Ghost were alone by the Weirwood tree once more, left to ponder over Ned’s advice.


	11. Relationships and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS STORY (was The House with the Red Door) I picked the title when I had a different story in mind but as I wrote my story has changed and I needed a new title to reflect the story I am now writing. I apologize for any confusion and thanks for reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one but i wanted to get an update out. i’m feeling creative right now so hopefully i can get a couple more ready but i don’t know for sure. this is a bit of a filler chapter but it’s necessary to set up more of the story i want to write. anyways enjoy :)

•Meereen, Yara• 

 

Yara sat next to Manfrey awaiting Daenerys, the sellsword the queen had taken for a lover assured them she would not be long but that was nearly an hour ago and Yara was growing impatient. _‘At this rate I’ll never see Daenerys, I should go look for her myself.’_ As if summoned by her thoughts Daenerys swept into the great hall but Yara’s attention was immediately captured by the beautiful woman at the queen’s side, the way her hips swayed ever so slightly with each step enticing her more and more as she watched. Even as she rose to properly greet the queen the woman in red kept her attention, finally Yara tore her eyes away and looked to Daenerys, “Your grace, I am so glad to learn the rumors of your resurrection were true.” 

 

“Well, we have the lord of light and his priestess Kinvara to thank for that little miracle.” Daenerys said as she beamed that brilliant smile of hers at Yara. “I am so happy you both accepted my invitation to Meereen, I must admit I did only wish to see two close friends and allies but then Grey Worm returned and I was deeply disappointed to learn that neither of you were granted the independence of your kingdoms like Sansa Stark was. I intend to help make you both the rightful king and queen of your kingdoms but first let us eat.” And with that Daenerys made her way to her seat next to the sellsword, they did not seem close he was trying to get the queen’s attention but she seemed to be lost in her own mind. 

 

Yara did not care to give them more of her attention though for she noticed the beautiful woman Daenerys had entered with, Kinvara she reminded herself, was staring at her. An exotic scent she could not name took over her senses as the woman leaned close to her, “You are Queen Yara, yes?” her voice was a sweet music to Yara’s ears and she wanted more of it. 

 

“I am,” Yara leaned closer to the woman as she spoke, “I would love to speak with you privately after dinner if you would allow it.” her voice dropped to a suggestive whisper as she looked to the woman, hoping she would guess her thoughts. 

 

“I will escort you to your chambers then your grace but until then let us eat.” Kinvara replied before looking away from her and turning her attention to the wineglass set before her. Yara was just about to turn her attention to the conversation Daenerys and Manfrey were having when she felt a hand brush over her thigh and she saw the small smirk on Kinvara’s lips. _‘So she did guess my thoughts.’_ Yara thought to herself as her heart fluttered slightly in her chest, that was a new feeling for the woman but it was possibly one she would welcome for this strange priestess. 

 

•Meereen, Daenerys•

 

The cool air felt calming against Daenerys’s bare skin as she stood out on her balcony as thoughts of Jon Snow consumed her once more and she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach which had grown rather quickly. 

 

“Why wouldn’t you speak to me at dinner?” Daario’s voice called out roughly making her jump. “And you intend to help make them king and queen? So you are planning on leaving to Westeros once more?” His irritation leaked into his tone as he spoke but Daenerys still did not turn to him. “Will you not even look at me, Daenerys?” Slowly, she turned to face him and saw the anger twisting his beautiful features into something ugly and mean. “When are you going?” 

 

“I do not know yet, I am going to speak to Grey Worm about it and begin to plan our strategy in the morning. I need to do this Daario, they trusted me and I did not fulfill my promises to them. Nothing you say will stop me.” She finished firmly before turning away from him. _‘And I need to see Jon to discuss Bran with him.’_ She thought to herself, not daring to speak of those plans to Daario. 

 

A cold hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against Daario’s hard chest, “you are mine Daenerys Targaryen, do not forget that.” he whispered icily in her ear before pushing her away. Daenerys did not turn to face him, she did not want him to see the tears silently flowing down her cheeks. She did not move as the sound of his heavy boots filled the room, she did not even move after the heavy doors slammed shut; she just stayed completely still, tears flowing down her cheeks as memories of her days with Viserys and how he had treated her ran through her mind. 

 

Daenerys stayed this way for a few minutes before shouts of her name outside her door distracted her. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Grey Worm was standing there, eyes glistening ever so slightly, “Daenerys, she’s here. She’s back, come quickly.” 

 

•Pentos• 

 

“So it is done? The Queen’s friend and advisor has been returned to her unharmed and breathing once more?” Ellaria Sand questioned the red priest in front of her. 

 

“It is, my lady. The girl will forever live with the scars of the tragedies she endured at the hands of the lioness but she has been safely delivered to Daenerys Targaryen in Meereen.” he replied fidgeting slightly as he tried to avoid Ellaria’s cold gaze. “My lady you never did tell me how you managed to escape with the body?” 

 

“That is a tale for another time and for someone more important than you. I must ready myself to leave for Meereen.” With that she rose from her seat and left the priest alone in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t care if ellaria being alive doesn’t make sense or if missandei’s resurrection doesn’t make sense it’s what i wanted to happen and i’ll figure out how to make it work so don’t start sending your mean comments about it 😂


	12. Conspiracies and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes you’re not mistaken there’s been two updates in one day! lol anyways enjoy :)

•Winterfell•

 

Sansa paced back and forth across her room, thoughts of revolution filled her mind and refused to let her sleep. _‘If only Jon were here, he’d know how to handle this.’_ Thoughts of Jon overtook her mind as soon as she thought his name. _‘Oh my sweet brother if only you hadn’t fallen for the dragon queen.’_

 

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts, “Your grace, there’s been a raven.” Maester Wolkan called out. 

 

“You may enter.” Sansa replied wearily. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat in the chair close to the fire as the maester made his way in and closed the door. “What does it say, who is it from?” she asked once he was sat across from her. 

 

“It is from Tyrion Lannister,” Sansa’s eyes snapped up to look at the maester, “he sends word that the dragon queen is alive once more in Essos. He warns you to be careful and to watch for any signs of her return to your Kingdom.” 

 

“That’s impossible, Jon killed her. People do not just come back from the dead. Send him my thanks but I will not believe his words until I see Daenerys and her dragon with my own eyes. Is there any word of Jon?” 

 

She watched as the maester shifted uncomfortably in his chair but said nothing to it while she waited for his response. “No, there has been none. There has been word of Lady Arya though, there are reports of her arrival in White Harbor. They say she arrived alone with the bodies of her crew below the decks.” 

 

“Keep a watch for my sister, if these reports are true she will be arriving home soon. Now if you would please excuse me, I am in desperate need of rest.” Sansa replied as she stared into the fire. 

 

“Of course, your grace. I will have the reports prepared for our meeting in the morning.” And with that Wolkan took his leave, leaving Sansa alone with her thoughts of rebels and her siblings once more but now whenever she thought of Jon she also thought of Daenerys Targaryen. 

 

•King’s Landing•

 

**_“I will come for you Tyrion Lannister, you will pay your debts to me with your life and I will take them with fire and blood.”_ **

 

Tyrion bolted upright in his bed, breathing heavily as he frantically looked around the room for Daenerys. _‘It was only a dream.’_ Relieved Tyrion laid back down, desperate for a few more hours of sleep before he had to deal with the council but sleep would not come to him. _‘Gods this damned heat makes it impossible to sleep.’_ The heat wasn’t preventing Tyrion from sleeping and he knew it, it was another type of heat that was stealing his sleep. This was the fifth night that Tyrion had had a dream about Daenerys promising his death since he spoke with the king about the assassin he sent after her, and of her child. 

 

Since that conversation, Tyrion had learned that Daenerys had returned to the arms of Daario Naharis and believed the child was his but Tyrion knew better. The child is the blood of the dragon and the wolf just like it’s father. His eyes roamed over to the window as he thought of Daenerys and Jon and that was when he saw it, a raven with bright blue eyes watching him. A chill washed over his body as the raven continued to stare at him, he knew it was Bran watching him but gods those eyes were so deeply unsettling. They just seemed so cold and lifeless yet they watched him so intensely. _‘I should see Bronn about finding Davos and Gendry before the council meets. The bloody fools haven’t been seen since we first discussed the sightings of Daenerys and if one did not know better they’d think they were conspiring against the crown.’_ Tyrion forced himself out of bed to begin his day and prepared to go find Bronn.

 

•Storm’s End•

 

Gendry sat watching the maester as he wrote out the message he wished to send to Jon at the wall, it was simply an invitation to Storm’s End to discuss supplies him and the wildlings might need but Gendry planned to discuss more than that once he arrived. 

 

Gendry and Davos had both left King’s Landing once they heard the rumors of Daenerys’s return, they did not wish to make any moves before consulting Jon, the one they both knew should be king. “It is done, My Lord.” the maester said suddenly pulling Gendry out of his thoughts. 

 

“Good, send it to the wall immediately. I don’t know if anyone will be there to receive it but on the off chance there is I want it to arrive as soon as it can.” Gendry replied awkwardly, still unsure of how to be a proper lord. 

 

“Of course, My Lord.” The maester said before bowing and taking his leave. _‘Please let Jon be there, we need his help.’_ Gendry prayed silently to whoever it was that was listening. 

 

•Meereen, Daenerys• 

 

Daenerys stood staring at the woman wrapped in Grey Worm’s arms, “How?” she whispered softly as tears quickly formed in her eyes. 

 

“My sweet Missandei.” she heard Grey Worm whisper softly into the woman’s hair as she approached them. “I have missed you.” Not caring who saw, Daenerys wrapped her arms around both of them and cried tears of shock and joy for Missandei’s return. 

 

After a while Daenerys pulled herself away from them gently and looked to Missandei, “how are you here? We saw you murdered and yet you stand before us safe and alive.” 

 

“I do not know. I woke a few weeks ago surrounded by men and women dressed in all red, they said their god healed me and brought me back to life. I stayed with Ellaria Sand after that until I was fully healed and ready to make the journey to Meereen.” Missandei replied as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Daenerys watched as she held herself closer to Grey Worm. “I was so scared. I was lost in darkness for so long and when I woke my neck was burning.” Missandei’s hand travelled to her neck to cover the scar there. 

 

“You are here now, I will protect you. I am sorry I did not before.” Grey Worm replied quickly before Daenerys could. “My queen, I wish to take Missandei to rest.” He looked to Daenerys as he spoke and she saw the concern in his eyes. 

  
“Go, you both need rest take as long as you need.” She told her two dearest friends. “You both have been through so much and you need the time.” _‘I will keep you both safe from harm, now and always.’_ She added silently as she watched the two of them walk off together to Grey Worm’s chambers. _‘I will protect you both in every way I can and I will die again before I let any harm come to either of you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if they’ll be another update today but i couldn’t resist posting this one as soon as i finished it. 
> 
> also if you do not enjoy this story and/or my writing in general then please leave and go read something you like thanks :)


	13. NOT A CHAPTER!!! JUST A LITTLE UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry :(

> alright so i started writing this as “therapy” after season 8 and i really enjoyed it at first but i just don’t anymore and as of right now i’m completely taking a break from anything game of thrones/a song of ice and fire related. i don’t know if i’ll ever come back to this fic and finish it but right now i just can’t bring myself to write for it anymore tbh so i’m going to take a break and work on some of my other stories and other creative outlets for a while and then maybe come back to this one and finish it some day. i’m sorry if this is disappointing for anyone (probably not lol) but i’d rather put this story on hold than force myself to write and give y’all something even shittier than my normal work. thank you to anyone who’s been reading as i post and i’m sorry the story might never be finished (y’all can dm me on [twitter](twitter.com/targaryenthot) if you want to know the ending i had planned) 


	14. A Perfect Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitches i’m back :) 
> 
> i took a nice break and decided to come back and finish this. i feel completely refreshed creatively speaking and it feels wrong leaving this story incomplete. i can’t promise updates will be fast or consistent because i have work and life stresses to deal with still but i am going to do my best to finish this by the end of the year. i don’t know how many of y’all are still going to read but no matter what it’ll be here for anyone who wants to come back and finish this journey with me. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy this little update :)
> 
> (any hate comments will be ignored and deleted from here on out)

•Beyond the Wall• 

 

The cold wind still nipped at Jon’s ears and nose but it was getting warmer every day as they traveled south back to the wall and for that Jon was thankful.  _ ‘I am a northern man but this bitter cold has been too much for most of us.’  _ He thought bitterly as he snapped his hood up, trying in vain to block the cold out completely.  _ ‘If only I was sat next to a warm fire right now with a beautiful woman.’  _ He had meant Val but when his mind conjured up the image it was Daenerys sat next to him with her head leaning on his shoulder and not the wildling woman.  _ ‘Gods, I miss her.’  _ Jon’s own thoughts shocked him now, even though Ned had told him he did what was right when he killed her a growing part of him believed otherwise. 

 

“What will we do once we reach the wall?” Val called out breaking through his chaotic thoughts. It was a question Jon had been trying to avoid but he knew he couldn’t do that much longer so he looked to her as he contemplated his answer. “Are you going to answer my question or just stare at me all day, Lord Crow?” 

 

“We’re going to rest,” he began slowly, “after we will send either a raven or a rider to Winterfell to tell Sansa of our arrival and then we will make our way there.” Jon did not give any details and in truth he did not have any more planned than that.  _ ‘Gods, how am I going to tell Sansa this? How does one tell their cousin they might have to kill their sibling?’  _ His thoughts took over once more as what they were truly going to do settled over him again.  _ ‘I need to buy myself some time at Castle Black so I can think of a real plan.’  _

 

•Meereen, Daenerys• 

 

_ ‘Go to him.’  _ a strange voice whispered all around her, her body warming as the whisper surrounded her,  _ ‘Go to the wolf and save my creation from my dark brother.’  _

 

Daenerys sat up quickly and pushed her hair back from her face as she took a breath as she tried to steady herself.  _ ‘Castle Black.’  _ the voice from her dream whispered softly. 

 

“Castle Black,” Daenerys repeated softly, “I can’t go to Jon. Not now, I have things to deal with first before I can think of Westeros once more.” She sighed softly as she looked to the sky outside, just barely lit by the approaching dawn. A soft knock at the door brought her attention back to the room. Curious she rose and made her way to the door, grabbing one of the blankets from her bed and wrapping it around her body as she went. Daenerys opened the door just a crack and smiled at Missandei before letting her friend in, “I’ve missed you so much,” she took one of Missandei’s hands gently, “come, let me brush your hair while we talk.” 

 

               ————————————

 

The two women laid in Daenerys’s bed talking for hours after they braided each other’s hair until Missandei finally fell back to sleep. Daenerys still could not fall back to sleep so instead she laid playing with Missandei’s hair and let her thoughts take over, thoughts of Westeros and Jon but also thoughts of Essos and Daario. She felt as if she was being torn in half by the two, both desperately clawing and pulling at her to win her full attention and affection. 

 

“What is it Dany?” Missandei’s voice broke into her wild thoughts gently. “Are you alright?” 

 

Daenerys looked to the woman beside her and smiled, “I am alright. I want to show you something though.” She rose quickly and held her hand out to Missandei. “Drogon brought back more dragons and I want you to see them.” Smiling, Missandei rose and locked hands with Daenerys. 

 

“How many dragons did he bring back?” Missandei questioned softly, her throat burned a little as she spoke but it was becoming less frequent as the days went. 

 

“Three. I named one Jorah, one Aegon,” Daenerys squeezed Missandei’s hand gently and smiled at her, “and one Missandei. I named them after the loved ones I had lost.” Tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke, “Maybe we should rename her since you are with us once more.” 

 

Missandei smiled at her and wiped her tears away gently, “The princesses will love them all no matter their names.” 

 

Daenerys looked at her in confusion, “The princesses?” Missandei said nothing but just laid her hand on Daenerys’s hidden bump. Daenerys looked down at her small hand and back to her face, confusion still written all over her face as she stared at her closest friend. “How do you know they’re girls?” 

 

“I can feel them. I can sense the dragon in them but also the wolf. Half you and half their father, a perfect balance.” 

 

“The wolf? But how?” Daenerys choked out in response.  _ ‘You’ve known the entire time,’ _ a small voice whispered in the back of her mind.  _ ‘Daario never would have been able to give you children, only Jon.’  _


End file.
